


Winter

by Pegasicorn



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasicorn/pseuds/Pegasicorn
Summary: MacCready's not a fan of winter. Liam points out that this hardly counts as winter.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something inspired by today's weather.  
> My theory is the nuclear fallout completely screwed up the seasons and made it a lot warmer than it used to be, which is why it never snows. But it still gets colder in winter. Just hardly ever freezing.

The heavy thrum of raindrops drummed a nonsensical yet steady pattern on the roof.

 

Liam sighed, content to stay in bed a moment longer and listen to the non-music for awhile. It wasn’t like there was anywhere he was needed yet. In fact, it was somewhat peaceful, almost a lullaby threatening to send him back to sleep…

 

If not for the face burying itself in his throat with an annoyed grumble as it tried to escape the chilled air. _“I hate winter…”_ were the words he thought he could make out as they were grumbled into his chest.

 

Said chest shook with suppressed laughter as he tightened his arms around MacCready. “Morning to you, too,” he said into the sniper’s hair as he planted a kiss into those sleep-tousled locks.

 

His partner just grumbled, continuing to try wrapping himself in and around the blonde at the same time. It was rather impressive really.

 

A smirk tugged at Liam’s lips. “Ah, this is nothing. A _real_ Boston winter would have shut down the roads and had everyone stuck in their houses for a week. At least.”

 

“...seriously?”

 

“Yep. Sometimes the snow would be bad enough that it’d be _two_ weeks, I heard. Or more.”

 

“...” The sniper lifted his head to stare Liam in the eye in disbelief, trying to read the bullcrap he must be spinning. But Liam was dead serious. He groaned again, dropping his head back where it had been to resume trying to hide his face against the blonde’s throat. _“I hate winter.”_

 

Liam just laughed, hugging the sniper against him.


End file.
